Dyskusja użytkownika:Kinrepok
Ważne Jeśli można proszę pisać jakieś informacje o sobie. Będę wiedział, czy stosować formę na Ty czy też na Pan/Pani/Państwo. Na wpisy bez podpisu nie odpowiadam. Jeśli to pilne proszę pisać pogrubioną czcionką (Tekst). Nowe wpisy należy dodawać po kliknięciu w + (u góry przy edytuj). WSZELKIE WPISY Z RAŻĄCYMI BŁĘDAMI ORTOGRAFICZNYMI, GRAMATYCZNYMI, STYLISTYCZNYMI ITD. BĘDĄ ALBO USUWANO ALBO POPRAWIANE. Głos Dzięki! Krzysiekje 20:33, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Ranking Wikii Ok, postaram się:) Krzysiekje 11:37, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Witaj wśród Wikian! --Gudyś 14:02, 26 lut 2009 (UTC) Re:Powitanie Nie wiem gdzie jest ta Wikia. Daj do niej link. Co do reklamy - zobacz tą stronę. Być może ja się przyłącz do jej tworzenia (interesuje się informatyką). Ban dla multikonta Jak wskazały wyniki od CheckUsera, użytkownik Programowany jest Twoją pacynką. Jako, iż było to już Twoje piąte konto, zablokowałem je (na razie tutaj, później pogadam ze staffami o regexblocku). Przy następnym takim wybryku bez zastanowienia zablokuję wszystkie Twoje konta. 17:18, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) user:Kinrepok/Brudnopis Masz szablon:NowaWikia :> Misiek (talk) 10:55, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Ranking W wolnej chwili podmień kod na to, jest czytelniejsze przy edytowaniu. Misiek (talk) 10:33, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) WikiBiblioteka http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Literatura&curid=1807&diff=8038&oldid=7399 – nie usuwaj , jeśli wiki nie ma aktywnego admina. Misiek (talk) 14:44, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar etc. Logo dodałem bez problemów. Problem z zakrywaniem logo na stronie głównej wynika z faktu, iż masz niedomknięty tag gdzieś w tych wikitekstowych tabelkach. :) Radzę poprzestać przy lżejszym layoucie bez CSSowych czarów-marów i setek DIVów. Pozdrawiam, TOR 14:29, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) user:Kinrepok/Lista wikii Nie ma sensu robić czegoś takiego, gdyż po pierwsze w taki sposób nigdy nie uda Ci się znaleźć wszystkich wiki, a po drugie, prace nad listingiem językowym są już kończone i ten dodatek zostanie wprowadzony w najbliższym tygodniu. Misiek (talk) 14:41, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) :Myślę, że wyszukiwanie po hubach nowym narzędziem będzie skuteczniejsze, niż po nagłówkach Twojej podstrony usera ;) Misiek (talk) 17:12, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nadawanie uprawnień Tak, helperzy mogą nadawać i zdejmować uprawnienia bota, rollbacka, sysopa i biurola na dowolnej wikii. Więcej informacji masz tutaj. —tomta1 [✉] 18:05, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie moge odebrac mu praw jesli jest aktywny, musisz sie jakos z nim skontaktowac. Jesli nie bedzie odpisywal to daj mi znac zobacze co i jak. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 14:01, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot Witam! Znam się na tyle na ile on mi jest potrzebny w codziennej pracy. W Ogrodzie Petenery używałem do tej pory AutoWiki Browsera i trochę pywikipedii. Zrobiłem kilkanaście tysięcy edycji ale jechałem botem na moim koncie admina. Chyba czas to w końcu rozdzielić. Dlatego założyłem konto bota. Na tej wikii zacząłem od aktualizacji rankingów - dobrze by było abym to robił na koncie bota, bo m.in z tego powodu, że ostatnio robiłem to na swoim koncie to skrypt się wyłożył i musiałem go lekko zmodyfikować aby w końcu zrobił rzecz poprawnie. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 17:20, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) :Prawdę powiedziawszy to nie jest to na początku takie proste, najlepiej poczytać to i owo. Raczej bym na początek polecał AWBrowser. Ściągnij program, zainstaluj, poczyta kapownik (najlepiej jego oryginalną wersję angielską) i popróbuj zrobić jakieś małe edycje typu zamiana jakiegoś wyrazu na jakiś inny. Program ma dość bogate możliwości ale do bardziej inteligentnych prac trzeba poznać składnię regex. Do prac prostych jest dość prosty w użyciu. Pywikipedia to już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Do tej pory używam tylko jej prostych skryptów np. do masowego zabezpieczania wielu stron, reszty, której nie jestem pewien co może robić - nie ruszam. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 17:37, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Niezły pomysł... Dobrze, w najbliższym czasie wrzucę tam spis tego co bot potrafi i co już próbowałem nim robić. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:12, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Witaj. Piszę tutaj do Ciebie, bo pewnie sam nieprędko zajrzysz na stronę, którą chcę Ci pokazać. Otóż zrobiłem dla Ciebie logo, które znajdziesz tutaj. Pozdrawiam i życzę wesołych świąt, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 17:17, gru 12, 2011 (UTC) w Może to i racja że się nie nadaję ale jeśli jesteś mądrzejszy to sam zgłoś tą wiki do adopcji ten projekt za chwile upadnie przez wandali których wandalizmów nie ma kto usuwać.A wiesz że możę się do nich przyłącze bo robią coś dobrego.Od prawie roku ten cały andrzej jest nie aktywny tak samo jak założciel i paweł z piastów II miłego patrzenia jak wiki upada nie mam zamiaru wacać na to zadupie! :Przeniosłem wpis stąd. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:07, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Naukowa wiki Dzięki za poinformowanie o problemie. Usunąłem część artykułów oznaczonych do skasowania. Drugą część oznaczyłem jako stuby - nie chciałbym zniechęcać edytorów poprzez usuwanie stron ich autorstwa, nawet jeżeli brakuje im cech dopracowanego artykułu. pl.nauka to wiki, na której przydałby się aktywny admin :/ — Sovq 15:13, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Historia Jasne, wiki wygląda na martwą więc racjonalnym wydaje połączenie zawartości. Daj znać jak zaimportujesz z niej już wartościowe artykuły. Chcesz aby domena pl.historia przekierowywała na pl.history i/lub stała się Waszą domeną główną? Szkoda żeby taka dobra domena poszła na marne ;-). — Sovq 14:53, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :Z tego co widzę zaimportowałeś artykuły z pełną historią edycji i autorzy są w tej historii wymienieni, więc nie ma potrzeby dodawania dodatkowych informacji o źródle. :Zamknąłem już pl.historia i przekierowałem domenę na pl.history. Możecie zdecydować, która domena ma być główna - pl.history może przekierowywać na "główną" pl.historia lub wszystko może zostać tak jak jest obecnie. Nie wymaga to od Was żadnych dodatkowych czynności. — Sovq 18:36, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotowe, pl.history powinno wkrótce przekierowywać na pl.historia, która będzie domeną główną. Mam nadzieję, że o to chodziło (mam dziś niedobór kofeiny we krwi ;-)). Pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:42, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nowe strony do integracji z Historiopedią Zakładam, że poprzez integrację masz na myśli usunięcie lub przekierowanie tych wiki na Historiopedię. Generalnie wiki nie są usuwane, chyba że istnieje ku temu dobry powód (wiki ze śladową zawartością, które blokują domenę, wiki łamiące zasady, itp.). W tym wypadku, jeśli zawartość jest godna uwagi, zdecydowanie warto by ją zaimportować na Historiopedię, jednak nie widzę potrzeby zamykania tamtych projektów - zawsze jest szansa, że edytorzy wrócą i zechcą dokończyć to co zaczęli. — Sovq 19:29, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Przeprosiny Szczerze cię przepraszam za to i nie będę... DemonRipper 21:35 9 sie 2012 1. Gotowe. 2. Gotowe. Domeny przekierowałem na torun.wikia.com 3. Niestety nie mogę, a raczej nie jestem uprawniony, do przeprowadzania tego typu operacji na niepolskojęzycznych wiki. Być może helperzy z de.community byliby w stanie spełnić tą prośbę. Jednak jak wspominałem wyżej - wiki generalnie nie są zamykane, chyba że jest ku temu dobry powód. 4. j/w - za zamykanie angielskojęzycznych wiki pewnie dostałoby mi się po uszach ;P. Przywróciłem stronę główną do względnie czytelnej wersji. 5. Gotowe. 6. Jak w punktach 3 i 4 - niepolskojęzyczne projekty są poza zakresem moich uprawnień. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:45, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Prośby do Sovq Tak sobie przejrzałem twoje prośby do Sovq i w związku z tym mam dla Ciebie pewną uwagę. Dlaczego chcesz zmieniać wszystkie nazwy edytowanych przez siebie wiki na takie z końcówką -pedia? W wielu przypadkach takie zmiany są niezalecane, gdyż nazwy typu Xxx Wiki są często bardziej intuicyjne i łatwiejsze do wyszukania w Google'ach. Owszem, czasami -pedia brzmi lepiej (np. ''Filmopedia jest łatwiejsza do wymówienia niż Filmy Wiki), ale to nie zawsze tak działa. Nazwy typu Metalpedia czy Informatykopedia wyglądają jak potworki językowe. Poza tym Informatyka Wiki ma już pewną renomę i osobiście bym nie ruszał jej nazwy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:03, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) :1.Pierwsze trzy przekierowałem na informatyka.wikia.com, komputery.wikia.com wydaje się mieć już na tyle zawartości, że szkoda byłoby ją usuwać - zawsze może znaleźć się ktoś, kto zechce podnieść ten projekt. :2. i 3. Poza tym o czym wspomniał Obywatel, pod czym się w zupełności podpisuję, nazwa z "Wiki" na końcu ma także tę zaletę, że lepiej współgra (z racji tego, że nie zmienia się przy odmianie przez przypadki) z różnymi komunikatami systemowymi ("Masz nowe wiadomości na Metalpedia" vs "Masz nowe wiadomości na Metal Wiki" albo "Wiadomość z systemu powiadomień Metalpedia" vs "Wiadomość z systemu powiadomień Metal Wiki"). Pomyśl jeszcze nad tym. Jeśli zdecydujesz się adoptować Naukową i nadal będziesz zdania, że przydałaby się jej zmiana nazwy, napisz o tym podczas adopcji, a nazwę zmienimy. :4. nauka.wikia.com zamknięta i przekierowana na pl.nauka.wikia.com. :5. Widzopedia przekierowana, jednak Mózgopedia wydaje się mieć przynajmniej kilka ciekawych artykułów, które szkoda by było usuwać. :— Sovq 21:06, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Głos na Wikii miesiąca Popraw sobie miejsce głosu na Gothicpedię na Wikii miesiąca, bo nie wiem, czy głosujesz za czy przeciw :P —tomta1 [✉] 16:05, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC)